Warriors Trollfic: The Dark Chronicle
by OwlflightTheWarriorKitten
Summary: Welp I screwed up by making this. I can't saY this is safe as I have NO clue what I wrote. So I;m giving it a T Rating if anything bad's in there tell me (or don't)
1. Chapter 1

Clawpaw's Bad Day

By Anomymouse

Based off starkit's prophcy

This is intentionally terrible. I am note allowed my self to press backspace so typos exis tand I'm trying to spell things wrongs so don't hattwe

Chapter 1

Clawpaw was almost a warriror and he was very happ about it because it was cool to be a warrior because warriors ruled the forest and woiuld hunt wherever they can . He wokk uo to hips mother uelling, "Clawclaw! Wsaks sup!"

"Oka."

"He got up with a derpy face that opn;y ,ponkiyyytty could draw rigght. "Hi mom!" he sed.

"Hi son," the mother said.

Clawcaw contined, "I'm haffing my warriors assessmmennt toda. It is a good toda because I'm having my warriors asseessmmeenntt."

"I knew that son because that is why I'm here!"

"Oh yea I am really sorry I misgufdes."

"It's oak.'

"YAY111"

Clawpaw entered the assesssmentt. "Oh hi! Clawclaw you're copl."

"YAY!" Clawpaw said. Jakepaw had ambushed her wit a complement.

I Am goong ror," Kake]aw meoowed.

"Cul!" ammeerpawq sated/.

"Yeh."

Clawpaw smiled and got ready gor the assessment. Suddenly her mentor, Heatherpelt, strodded on ovrr and mewecod, "HOw is it going Ckaw law? Realize gfor the asseessnebr?  
'Yeh"

Clawpaw began her first tezt it was hunting she nsiffed arabbit coming towsrd he r and behan her hunt.

Snigg sniff. The rabbit was clawinf down the grassiesrt slope in the forest. Claw claw darted up and flew majesitcally rthrow the tair, nblessing the mouse has it hunter der,

The mouse croaked idiotically and Claw clawppaw realised she'd passed the firs t test onwrads! Eiwth the show


	2. Chapter 2: A chapter with a name

Chapter 2: The second Test

Claw paw egmtered thre second test in shock, for he was fightering her nmentor's sister's uncles' chef's roomate's brother, Starstar. Starstar had the last name star so she was obvisvly the eledssxdder of starclamn./,

Clapwow gulped and the gif began. It wasevil. so Like yrhd.

"Star star star I don't ned to figt yo! I am just a appendix!" said Clapwow/

"Meow," meowed a resiliant Starstar.

Clawclaw fucked down as a clzw hit her ear and nicked off the top.'

"Oh honey, I'll have to go to the ShadowClan nursery and see the medicine cat."

"!" screamed StarStar, coming oin for another hit.

NOOOooOO cried xlas

HA ha He he' answered Starstar.

Suddenly Mangelfern entered the arena and said, "I was supposed to fight this apprentice."

 _Awkward!_

"Yeah so like Bee totally screwed up the sheduling so i came,' star star said reasuringly.

Clawclaw groaned and prepared to fight Mangelfern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Mangelfern vs. Clawclawclawclawclawclaw

OWLflighthad no ides what to writk so je decided to mush randomm buttongs and makes the 3st chapter.

Clawpaw flickes Mange=lferns ear adn maggelans yells STOP IT CLAWCLAW YOU BASTAR

No

"wok well oka then Msnafern muttred.

SERIOSULY WHY DID I DECDIE TO WRITE THAt

Clawpaw lept onto Mange s\a cloot hix ear.

Dong a bacxflip he landned on the grond, and smiled at msnge who said Wow "You are ready to become le warrior!"

So basically Mange took sos to e camp.

Staerstar told clawseos that his new name could we Clawthroat.

So wwaws it coin cidemta; that that night he dreamed that he wsas the dank frost?


	4. Chapter 4: The Dank Frost (sound effect)

Chapter For: The Dank Frost

I was in a scarry place, I relizes.

It s'not funny!

All of the trees were dank and spooly.

It wams zsd

Suddenlyt, Darktwasils appried and clawed Clawclaw.

nO he dciee but it was to late.

He was no lying on de grudns and coudlnt´ mive suddenly he woke upa nd he wsa hurte.

What happened clsaw claw how come you got hurt in you slep?"aks Owlsark.

¨Oh IDK' lied Clawclaw

"Well goodbye then," Owllark said.

"This is nut goodie!" Clawclaw thought.

Why was the dank frost backs?

He went back to sleep and dis time he didn;'s seedd the dab sofest

sweet creams Clawthrough 3


	5. Chapter 10 Halves

Chapter Fivo: The Prophepheph

Clawddaw woke tup to Marshpaw, the medicinial cat ssaps m a , saying "Lol Scawlsthrought I just had a propheis drem."

"What was le prohecys?"

 _IASKAiS_

 _"A DARK DAY"  
"A DARK NIGHT"_

 _"DANKCLAW WILL FIGHT  
DSAaaa"_

"Who is Daklaw?" Askes s s Clawthroat.

"YOUR ABORIFGINAL AWARAIR NAME!  
"Wut."

"Well when you were madd a warior and your cersimony was going on your mother asked for yo to be nammed Darkclaw because She wanted the suffix to be Claw insted of the prefix now. But she still preferred Claw to Dark so she nammed you Clawkit. Unforktunately we got the prophcy and named you Clawthrouaght instraed."

"Oh that's depressing."

"Indeed.

Clawthrouaugshasiuaouaouaoauoght then sed "Oka I will now go by Darkclaw because o soind like a herra in the prophcy

But what if you ar e npt?"

DUN DUN DUN! (dramtic dsound effct)


	6. Chapter 6: Claw Oats

Darkthroat was oat hunding when sudinlay he noticed that he heard that someone was yelling that they needed help so he went in the direciton of rthe voice, nedles to sya.

It was Oakoak! "I'm sorry clawClaw I'm going to die."

"WTYY !?"

"Because... I got... Booped by a foxxue!"

"NAAAAAAAAAAH" cried Darkclaw in terror.

"Yes, it's tragic." muttered Oakoak dismissively. "Please breng me back to camp?"

"Sure." Darkclaw said, scared.

Suddenly, he wore he aw Darkhail by a tree, watching espeszanttly

"Just a smec," he said. He turnde tp where Darkwhale was and sed, "Are you rely air?"

"No, but I am here from Dark Frost. I am her to tell you to follow yer dank. Also, I possessed the fax that killed hem."

Darkcaw scratched Sarktail in the facade and then went to bring the dying Oakaoka to camp. When he turned back to look at Mr. Dank again he saw nobdy.

This was quite strange.


	7. Chapter 7: The Longest and Dumbest yet!

Maplekit was habing a berry babby bay. She plaed in the nurseeryhs ungil she was too out of breath too notice her too cents had made too markings on the floors, summongin Dark Darkest kits to the place.

"Snowkit! You died in book 5!"

"Everyone mistreeated me. I jeba,me ebbbil! !W !11 "

"noooooooooo!" scremmed Mapplekit.

"Also Darktail is the sprite for re;ruits."

"So he''s riring kittens?  
Basoclu.

LATER

Darkclaw raked back from the foxxue attick with Darkoak (I think I forgot his name and so did all the cats because he's a minor character) in his... well let's not contemplate how he was being carried.

Darkclaw scremmed in a Ravenpawaw likc manner so everyine rooshed over. The gar- nope.

"Are you okay!?" asked Askpaw, Darkclaw's supposed best friend who's only real role in the story is to ask this single question. Oh man, now he's vanished!"

"Yeah, It's Dark- uh- Oak? Hes gone!" commented Darkcla3mto the thin air. Everyone forgot Askpaw existed and someone else asked the qoostion.

"I'm repeating the same answer as last time! I am not actually saying what you are reading!"

This storu is likkk sooooo meutusa meow so - got ya with a lame kit pun!

Suddenly they heard a feirce mewl.

"It's us kits. We've reblead and joined the dank frost! This is fur (another pun bites the dust, oh not another pun, actually I'm having too much pun to stop) not letting us out of the camp into our certain death by viking Fooxes!"

Darktail appered and sed, "Now you mewlings- sorry, younglings, what has gotten into me? Anyway, your mewlings- younglings- are no longer on your side! We managed to convince them with promises that we won't ground dem!

DUN DUN DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN (someone stop the DUN machine) DUN DUN DUN DUN (and chapter ends now) DU


	8. Chapter 8: At This Point I Have No Idea

"This is bad," undestatated a cat who I'm not going to even bother naming.

"Yes," DarkClaw shitted. "TO ALL CANAL MEMBROS! I THINK THAT WWE SHOULD TAKE ON THE DARK FROST!"  
"But they've recruited most of StarClan now even Starstar is gone," one random cat named, and then continued the trend of vanishing after a single line.

"This is... Spooook!"

"Oh no, here comes datail!"

"Yo mean Darkwhale."

"DADADADARKTAIL!"

Darkclaw hed in the medicin crap's den, de sprite for de pickles.

Suddenly, another Dark Frost cat jumped in and tagged the medicine cat. She was DEAD! And also she was a plot device to make Darkclaw feel like he needed vengeance. That was her more important role in the story.

Darktail, startled the medicine cat didn't this pear insanity is wenought to thought him at the Dark Frost cat. it was his sister! SHARKSTRIPE THE UNWAVERING! They weren't in the same litterbox but they were very simliar. She was more stubby thought.

Darkclaw asked her why she was in the dork forest sand she said she wanted to fig better but then disked that the only way she could actually use the figging skills was if she joined the Dank Forst.

"aw, stick!" shouted Darkclaw as Sharkstripe jomped onto him.

Suddenly, Branchtwig fell out of the nursery and down the three cliffs.

She was Darktail's possible love interest.

"YOU'VE ONE FOR NOW, BUT DO NOT THINK YOU CAN'T NOT NEVER NOT ESCAPE ME!"  
Darktail unreasonably fled and his followers followed him


	9. THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER OF EPICNESS

Look out he's got a grenade! -Tomska

* * *

WE NOW BEGIN THE PENULTIMATE CHAPTER. HERE'S A TWIST FOR YO!

* * *

Darktail scremmed, "PSICK!" and then threw the grenade into the camp. "NO! NO! NO! RUN!" screamed Darkclaw.

"Neffer! This is my home and I'll go down with it!" One idiotic warrior said.

The camp blew up, flames smoldering off Darkclaw's eyebrows. Everyone was knocked out. Not even Darktail was able to escape fast enough.


	10. The Finale (I won't miss writing this)

The grenade smoke cleared and all anyone could hear was fire and coughing.

Oh and TaylorSwiftKit sneezed a couple times. He sneezed like a kitten.

Darkclaw wsaks sup. He could swer dat his mummy was going to rouse him for his warrior serimoney.

Then he opened his eyes and saw smoke.

If I descrived all of the coughing we wouldn't be able to finish this story so we'll ignore writing every cough down.

Sorry. The coughing is distracting me from the real story.

Darkclaw rose to his feet, nearly unable to because of all of the coughing- I mean because he was in immense pain. He coughed.

Then he struggled his way over to Darktail and said, "all the other Darks are good- why don't you embrace your Dark!"

Darktail coughed soot out of his lungs said, "Dark, I am your father."

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Then he vell over ded.

THE END.


End file.
